The broad objective of the Gerontological Nursing Intervention Research Center (GNIRC) at the University of Iowa is to provide an environment that will strengthen and expand intervention focused research in nursing and related disciplines regarding the health of elders in a variety of care settings. The specific aims of this GNIR Center are to: 1. establish and coordinate an infrastructure dedicated to the facilitation of gerontological nursing intervention and outcomes research 2. support junior investigators (or those new to an area of research) in the conduction of pilot projects which will serve as the basis for large- scale externally funded projects in gerontological nursing research. 3. provide a stimulating environment in which established senior investigators in gerontological nursing and their interdisciplinary counterparts can continue to thrive 4. facilitate the transfer of knowledge from the academic to the clinical (long-term care, community based, and acute care) settings 5. provide gerontologically centered training opportunities in statistical methods, cognitive and physical assessment, and bioinstrumentation to investigators throughout the continuum of their research careers. This center builds upon the research strengths of the faculty at the University of Iowa in gerontological nursing research and in classification of nursing interventions and outcomes. It also is complementary with the two doctoral program foci in the College of Nursing: Gerontological Nursing and Nursing Service Administration. Finally, it is embedded in a strong supportive interdisciplinary network of gerontological/geriatric investigators and Centers from other University departments and colleges.